


Dirty, dirty stuff

by Malale



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Jeans, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick es un guarro. A Jess le gustan los guarros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty, dirty stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superunicornio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/gifts).



> [Originalmente publicado el 05-05-2013. Re-editado]
> 
> Lo hice antes de que acabara la S2, pero podría situarse a principios de la S3

  


La cosa de salir con Nick (Porque Jess y Nick están saliendo. Como pareja. Un dos en uno. Jess y Nick sentados bajo un árbol se están B-E-S-A-N-D-O y todo eso) es que le ha descubierto que le gustan los guarros.

 

Y no es que Nick no se duche (lo hace, casi a diario), que cambie la toalla sólo cuando huela (que lo hace, se lo ha dicho Schmidt) o que olfatee las camisetas antes de ponérselas (que lo hace, porque lo ha visto ella). No le gustan ese tipo de guarros (pero le gusta Nick y _es_ ese tipo de guarro, con él que tiene que pelearse para que lave su ropa y cambie las sábanas. O motivarle con sexo).

 

Le gustan los guarros en la cama. Los que van a por la segunda ronda cuando aún no te ha dado tiempo a adecentarte de la primera y estás empapada en sudor y otras cosas que no es sudor. Los que te besan con lengua por la mañana y no les importa el aliento matutino. Los que se lamen los dedos después de haberlos tenido dentro tuyo. Los que te quitan la ropa interior y te hacen sentarte a horcajadas encima de su muslo y frotarte contra él.

 

Ese tipo de guarro que es Nick y que está haciéndolo ahora mismo. Las manos en sus caderas marcando el ritmo. La tela áspera del vaquero contra su clítoris, sus labios abiertos (Nick había metido la mano bajo la falda de su vestido, separándolos mientras subía la rodilla, y Jess estaba segura que había dicho palabras que prohíbe en sus clases y lloriqueado a la vez). Se sentía arder, arder por completo. Iba a derretirse ahí, en el sofá de cuero del piso (zona neutral) con Nick debajo de ella relamiéndose los labios y sonriendo un poco, ligeramente, casi como los malos de las películas de James Bond.

 

Y están en el salón, por el amor del chocolate y todo lo demás que sea sagrado. Winston o Schmidt (o peor, Winston y Schmidt) podrían llegar en cualquier momento y verlos. Y aunque la falda tapa todo… el asunto… gráfico, la manera en la que gime contra el pecho de Nick, agarrándose a su camisa con desesperación; como las manos de él iban y venían por debajo de su ropa, acariciándole los muslos, la espalda, mientras gruñía…

 

No, ni Winston sería tan inocente para no darse cuenta. O bueno, quizás. Pero Schmidt seguro que se lo decía.

 

Y lo peor es que no podría parar ni intentándolo. El calor la está quemando por dentro mientras sigue frotándose. Casi es doloroso, casi. Es vaquero, es áspero, le araña la piel, le raspa en los muslos. Pero todo el cuerpo le tiembla de placer, el vientre se le está tensando y siente los típicos calambres por todos sus músculos que le avisan de que le falta nada, casi nada. Sólo necesita un poco más… un poco…

-Argh- gruñe. Gime. Lloriquea más bien. Es frustrante, necesita acabar, necesita…- ¡Nick!

 

Esconde la cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro y muerde la piel. Se mueve cada vez más rápido, clavando las uñas en la camisa de franela. Nota la erección de Nick contra su propio muslo, aun atrapada en los pantalones. Como cada vez que se mueve se frota contra ella.

 

Una mano aparta su pelo y la boca de Nick besa su cuello. Luego esa mano vuelve a ir por debajo de la falda, el pulgar yendo hacia el centro, acariciando su clítoris. La diferencia es grande, el dedo de Nick es mucho más suave que el vaquero. No “suave como las sábanas de raso de Schmidt”. Nick tiene las manos más ásperas que jamás la hayan tocado, años de trabajar en el bar. Pero el pulgar acaricia suave y se mueve rápido y el aliento de Nick golpea caliente y errático contra su cuello. Y está tan cerca, tan cerca, pero le falta algo.

 

Y Nick Miller, su novio, es un guarro. Es un guarro y le gruñe, la otra mano también debajo de la falda, el dedo corazón deslizándose fácilmente dentro, poco a poco, hasta el nudillo. Todo el aire abandonado sus pulmones y entonces, entonces el muy guarro, sucio, tramposo…

-Noto la humedad por el muslo, es como un charco. Ha traspasado la tela…

 

Y Jess termina. Rápido, fuerte. La liberación de toda la tensión, el cuerpo recibiendo una ola inmensa de calor y placer mientras ella gime contra el hombro de Nick y se contrae rítmicamente alrededor de su dedo.

 

(Luego irán a la habitación y Nick lamerá la piel sensible y enrojecida un rato antes de, por fin, entrar y embestir contra ella. Y los dos terminarán sudados, agotados. Dormirán hechos un lío de piernas y brazos y, por la mañana, Jess tendrá que pelearse con Nick para que eche los vaqueros a lavar.

-¡Ya están recién lavados!

-¡No ñiqui ñiqui si te los vuelves a poner!

 

Es divertido tener un novio un poco guarro)

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Y aunque es tan corto, estoy tan orgullosa de que un porno (y hetero) me quedara tan decente, que tenía que subirlo aquí. Además, Ness all the way. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
